Talla XXL
by Chumi
Summary: Rukawa con una enfermedad extra rara..¿porque no le deja de crecer el miembro a Kaede?....Sendo su doctor........y...bueno parece que el Lemon es la unika solución...


_Bueno es mi primer fic a si que ojala que les guste... sorri por las faltas de ortografía..._

La situación ya era insoportable, había estado ignorándolo por varios años pero ya era demasiado grande como para dejarlo pasar...  
Al principio no le molestaba de echo hasta le gustaba, siempre pensaba que le daría un mayor beneficio cuando lo probara pero paso el tiempo y el tiempo, y el problema ya no era algo que pasara inadvertido.  
En un comienzo nadie se daba cuenta, y a las personas mas cercanas no les importaba de echo les gustaba... y mucho... pero después de un tiempo la gente de la calle lo miraba disimuladamente, a el no le importaba, solo le subía el ego, hasta que ya no lo miraban discretamente si no que descaradamente, y las personas mas cercanas se empezaron a asustar y a alejar, por esto vino un periodo de sequía, el cuál hizo que el problema se acrecentara y fue en ese punto en que decidió ponerle un alto.

Kaede aunque fuera muy orgulloso y tímido sabia que aquello necesitaba de un especialista por lo que una mañana cualquiera sin contarle a nadie (¿¿y a quien le iba a contar a su madre?? ) se dirigió en metro hacia el edificio EEUR(especialistas en enfermedades ultra raras).  
Al llegar al edificio subió hasta el 6º piso y espero a que la enfermera lo nombrara cuando fuera su turno...por fuera se mostraba seguro, orgulloso...pero por dentro se moría de vergüenza, si no hubiera sido estrictamente necesario, no habría ido a exponerse a eso¿que le dirá al doctor¿con que cara lo miraría?...En eso pensaba cuando de pronto escucho -kaede rukawa el doctor lo esta esperando-

Entro en la consulta, tenia paredes blancas una camilla y un escritorio donde estaba sentado el doctor, olía a limpio y todo estaba muy brillante.

- Hola kaede tanto tiempo, que raro verte por aquí - dijo el doctor y sonrió de una manera muy particular.

Al ver la sonrisa del doctor kaede lo reconoció de inmediato. Era esa sonrisa que tanto odiaba, esa sonrisa que lo volvía loco, esa estupida sonrisa que siempre había querido borrar del rostro de Akira Sendo¿que hacia allí¿Desde cuando era doctor¿Que iba a hacer ahora¿Porque tubo que ir a meterse justo con ese doctor¡NO! el tenia que escapar de ahí, jamás dejaría que el idiota de Sendo supiera su secreto...

Se iba dar me día vuelta y salir pero Sendo se adelantó y dijo - parece q tienes un pequeño "Gran" problema ahí abajo- dijo mirando la entrepierna de Rukawa y luego sonriendo.

-¡¡si se que te gustaría tenerlo como el mío, no es necesario ponerse celoso yo no vine por eso!!...dijo Kaede algo avergonzado mirando de reojo la estupida sonrisa de sendo.  
Diciendo esto se disponía a irse de la consulta pero justo en ese momento Sendo se levanta de asiento lentamente y camina hacia la puerta - bueno si quieres ándate pero yo se que tienes aquella enfermedad extra rara en donde tu miembro nunca deja de crecer, y cuando no has tenido sexo por un tiempo se acentúa y por lo visto... tu no has hecho ejercicio hace muchoooo tiempo...que raro Kaede siempre pensé que eras muy popular entre las chikas...¿¿no será que les da miedo tu tamaño??... -

En ese momento Rukawa no lo soportaba mas, estaba apunto de de abrir la puerta e irse la humillación era demasiado grande... cuando Akira agregó- bueno si quieres te puedes ir y soportar por el resto de tu vida que crezca y crezca... o puedes sentarte a charlar conmigo, tal vez podría darte algunas recetas que para tu "grandulon"

El jugador de shohoku no tuvo opción y tragándose su orgullo y algo colorado por el apodo a su miembro se sentó en la camilla para que sendo lo revisara...-Esta bien acuéstate en la camilla que te tengo que hacer alguna pruebas...-  
Rukawa se estaba acomodando cuando  
- Debes sacarte la camisa, las zapatillas y calcetines cuando te acuestes en cualquier camilla-  
- Eres un enfermo¡¡Si me tocas te mato!!!  
- Pero si haces eso nunca sabaras la cura- dijo el jugador de la camiseta numero 7...poniendo una de sus lindas sonrisas  
-¡¡Ya lo sé!! Pero quita esa estupida sonrisa de la cara- dijo rukawa sacándose las prendas.

Sendo se quedo un rato mirando el lindo abdomen de paciente y luego directo al grano miro su entre pierna...al hacerlo inconcientemente se mordía el labio y pasaba la lengua por éste.

-la primera prueba que necesito es saber cuan avanzada está la enfermedad...por lo que necesitaré medir el ancho y largo de tu problemilla...sácate el pantalón-  
-¡¡¡ Jamás ni muerto!!!-  
-Esta bien entonces no podré hacer nada por ti...-  
- ya, ya- dijo resignado Rukawa...sacándose los pantalones algo incomodo por la situación, nunca pensó que podría llegar a estar así de vulnerable frete aquella persona que tantas cosas le provocaba en secreto. Quedando en unos ajustados y muuuyyy sexis boxes negros...con ellos puestos resaltaba mas su muyy grande miembro...que dejaba notar su total extensión..

Sendo quedo impresionado no podía dejar de mirarlo... era excitante...ya sentía un pequeño cosquilleo entre las piernas de solo verlo...  
Luego de estar embobado un rato, Akira sacó un instrumento de medición bastante extraño...mas parecía un instrumento para otras cositas...

coloco el aparto sobre el miembro lo cual provocó un roce excitante para Rukawa que hacia lo posible por no calentarse ya que al igual que una prensa el aparato se tenia que ajustar en la base del miembro para poder medir el ancho ...pero el lujurioso jugador de ryonan ya había empezado hacer de las suyas...y deliberadamente apretó un poco mas de lo que debía el aparato haciendo que rukawa se estremeciera y se calentara un poco (lo cual trató de simular pero no con mucho resultado ya que Sendo se percato del pequeño ahogado jadeo)……

-mmmmm ¿rukawa dime desde hace cuanto que no tienes sexo?- dijo Sendo con un tono medio burlón

-No preguntes estupideces y ¡¡¡sácame ese aparato!!-

- ¿¿Cual este??- dijo el jugador de Ryonan apretando un poco mas el aparato

- ahggggg Sen…doh sa…caaaa..lo me las…ti ..maaa-

- ¿te lastima¿No será que te da algo que hace mucho no tienes...? Dijo y lo apretó a la base del miembro de Rukawa un poco mas… el cual ya se estaba viendo un poco duro

- ahgggggggg sa…calo…-

Akira estaba fascinado jamás pensó en que iba a poder tener en esa situación a Kaede …era algo realmente delicioso… Con una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción le saco el aparato.

-Wooowww tus medidas son realmente grandes…… la enfermedad esta bastante avanzada…-

-¿pero es recuperable cierto?? -  
-mmm habrá que hacer mas pruebas antes de determinar eso-  
-ya ahora necesito ver si la sensaciones también aumentaron…- dice Sendo con un tono lujurioso  
-QUEE QUIERE DECIR ESOO!!!!-  
- Muy simple que como aumento de tamaño las terminaciones nerviosas aumentaron por lo tanto si yo ago esto…- Dijo acercando su boca pero sin que le tocaran sus labios, solo dejando que su respiración y aliento tocara el miembro de Rukawa…  
-AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHA ah ah ah ¡! -  
-Pasa eso - dijo excitando a Rukawa y sintiendo ya un calor en su entrepierna también… -Por lo visto la sensibilidad crece considerablemente …mmm eso debe ser bastante bueno puesto que sientes muchoooo mas placer…dijo en tono lascivo  
- la ultima prueba que necesito es que te masturbes-  
- ¡¡¡QQUUEEEE DEBES ESTAR BROMEANDO, MORBOSO DEMIERDAAAA!!!! JAMAS ME MASTURBARIA FRENTE A UN HOMBRE….  
- bueno entonces todo lo que hicimos fue en vano, porque la ultima prueba es la mas importante, necesito verificar cuan sensible eres, cuanto te demoras en tener un orgasmo y como es tu orgasmo. A y también ayudaría el escuchar tus jadeos…

Rukawa no sabia que hacer no podía irse había llegado tan lejos faltaba tan poco….pero tampoco se rebajaría a que este lo viera haciendo eso…

Mientras que Kaede estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, en tratar de decidir, Sendo había decidido tomar el control.

- si quieres yo te puedo ayudar – Dijo con una vos muy sensual y lamiéndole la oreja …  
-ahggg no sendo paraaa…-  
Al jugador de Ryonan no se le iba a pasar esta oportunidad, por lo que tomó a Rukawa por ambas muñecas y empezó a lamer su abdomen. Kaede se resistía pero cada vez era mas difícil…cada vez le gustaba más… Akira era todo un experto, la forma en que succionaba su tetilla y la mordía era impresionante…  
-¿mmmm te gusta???- dijo chupándole la tetilla  
- ahg ah ah ag para sendo ah ah – decía ya sin fuerza, sin convencerse ni a el mismo. Akira entendió que ya no había escapatoria para el jugador de shohoku ya estaba entregado al placer por lo que dejó de atarle las manos y que directo al grano a lo que realmente importaba y aclamaba por atención…  
El miembro estaba mas grande y duro de lo que Sendo había imaginado, era la mejor paleta que jamás había chupado… pero lo iba hacer sufrir un poco…  
Al principio solo lamía el falo sacando unos pequeños gemidos por parte de rukawa pero luego..  
-ahgggg hgg sigue …-  
-ahggggg sigue Sen haggg Dohhh-  
Sendo era imparable mordía la punta y la base del falo de Rukawa pero aun no se lo metía todo a la boca, le daba unos besos por aquí otra lamida por allá. Hasta que se dio cuanta que el chico no aguantaría mucho, esto de tener mayor sensibilidad le daba menos duración, así que trato de metérselo entero pero era tan grande que no le cabía… a si que trato de empezar el vaivén…

-ahgggg ahggg Sendoooo -  
-eso grita mi nombre!!!!!-  
- ahggg no pares—Pero sendo paro todo movimiento y se paró a observarlo  
-ah ah ah Sendo ¿Qué pasa? -  
- ¡¡Quiero que te masturbes…quiero verte masturmandoteeee!!

Y Kaede obedeció, no podía parar tenia que terminar lo que Akira había empezado .. así que al principio con sus dos manos se sobó el falo, luego mas rápido y mas rápido, hasta que lamió 2 de sus dedos y los introdujo en su entrada…  
La vista de Sendo era magnifica Rukawa a su merced en su camilla masturbándose con la cara colorada y jadeando… Sendo estaba excitadísimo, pero no podía hacer nada tenia que soportarlo luego vendría su turno…Hasta que Rukawa terminó con un orgasmo increíble quedando exhausto…

Al cabo de varias horas… Kaede se despierta

-¿Qué paso¿Dónde estoy?  
- estas en mi camilla, ahora te acuerdas de lo que pasó?  
- a sí …- dijo avergonzado recordando la imagen de el masturbándose…  
-Bueno la conclusión que e llegado es, que la única manera de que tu miembro se vuelva normal, es teniendo un Sexo nuevo para tu miembro cada ves…o sea cada ves mas excitante…  
Tu miembro al ser succionado por mi, no se achicó en lo absoluto, solo te brindó placer, pero cuando probaste una nueva forma de sexo como el masturbarse frente a un hombre, si se achicó unos cuantos milímetros.. así que la única opción es que vengas a mi oficina una ves por semana. Yo te tendré algo preparado…- dijo Sendo con una vos de total satisfacción y deseo…

-¿¿QUEEEEE TENDRE QUE TENER SEXO CON TIGO Y VERTE TODAS LAS SEMANAS?????-  
-mmm creo que si … amenos que quieras seguir con tu problemita… Bueno nos vemos luego..- dijo echando a Rukawa de su oficina antes de que protestara….

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bueno no a salido como yo queria pero ojala les aya gustado porfa dejen post


End file.
